


Wolf Sense

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Scents & Smells, Wolf Pack, set during the Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Rex looks forward to the one night a month where he and his pack can spend a night in their wolf forms. It's too bad there's something missing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Wolf Sense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



Rex had heard from some of his brothers that their transformations were painful, but it was never like that for him. To him, it was like a full-body stretch -- the kind you enjoyed after a deep night's sleep. He always felt invigorated and ready to go once he was in his wolf form.

It was always a little disorienting at first. Rex's mind was still human for a minute; he still expected to see in a human vision spectrum, to stand on two legs, to have fingers to grasp things, and all of the rest of it. For Rex, it was the first real deep breath that oriented him to who he was now. His sense of smell was so much better, coloring the world with details his human mind never knew.

Lifting his large head, Rex surveyed the world around him. It was dark, of course. Transformation never happened during the day. Some small part of his human mind knew there was a reason for that, but it was a concept too complicated for him now, and he didn't really care.

No, what Rex cared about was putting this form through its paces. Running under the full moon. Tackling the brother next to him in a mock fight to establish who was boss. Letting out a full-throated howl just to hear his voice echo across the alien landscape.

He couldn't do that, though, and for a moment he wondered why. All around him, his brothers were quick to play. Echo had Fives by the scruff of the neck, and was trying to pin him, which ended in both of them rolling end over end down a hill. Waxer and Boil were curled up on a little ledge together. Kix and Denal were investigating the scent of a strange group of weeds. Trapper was drinking from a little stream. Hardcase was trying to grab Jesse's tail, which Jesse kept just out of reach by wagging it to and fro.

Rex should join them, but there was something holding him back. Inhaling deeply, he took in all these familiar scents. It was soothing to him. His pack, all in one place.

Except that wasn't true. A faint scent lingered about him, as if he'd carried it there. Rex knew that scent, and he knew that there was someone missing. Someone crucial. There was no way he could play happily with his brothers when part of his pack wasn't there.

Growling, Rex turned and sprinted in the direction of the faint scent. His desire to play supplanted by the thrill of the hunt. There was something deeply satisfying about chasing down a smell, knowing who he was looking for was far away.

Not for long.

When Rex reached the top of a hill, he paused. Below him was a small group of tents and many lights. A deep instinctive wariness of unknown creatures -- possible rivals -- made him crouch low and observe.

The scents were familiar to him, although most were uninteresting. He could smell gun oil and the stink of MREs and all the other odors of military life. Distantly, he knew this had been their campsite before his pack had moved a safe distance away. Remnants of Kix and Hardcase and Fives and everyone else were here, making it smell sort of like home.

But there were other scents too, ones that weren't his pack. He knew them. He knew the tall man and the girl sitting beside him. They were trusted scents, but not the one he wanted. A rustle from one of the tents drew Rex's attention. Another man approached the others below, and Rex was off like a shot.

There was his missing pack member. Rex even knew his name. General.

Rex barreled towards him, but slowed down when he scented alarm from his packmate.

It was only momentarily before the General recognized him. His stance relaxed the instant he did, which pleased Rex.

"Master! Is that-" the girl said.

The tall man chuckled. "He's back. I told you."

"Yes, Anakin. Thank you. I can see that." The General sounded put out but his scent spoke differently. Rex had no interest in words. He moved directly to the General's side, rubbing his large body against him. He glanced at the other two. Rex did not view them as threatening, but all the same, he made sure to put himself between the General and them.

"Rex?" the General's soft tone brought Rex's attention to him. He hesitated a moment before laying a hand on Rex's head, and giving a delightful scratch to his ears.

_Yes, more of that please!_ Rex's tongue hung out, and he leaned into the wonderful sensation.

"I suppose there's no use telling you to go back to the others," the General was saying. Rex supposed if he concentrated he could grab the meaning from his words, but he saw no point in that. He was with his packmate, whose scent said he was safe and unhurt. Now, Rex just had to get him back to the pack and everything would be fine.

"Not without you, at least." The tall man sounded very amused.

"Oh, go on, Master Kenobi," the girl said. "He's so sad when you're not there."

"You shouldn't encourage this," the General grumbled. The tone was enough to make Rex frown. He pressed his nose against the General's stomach, wanting to make sure everything was okay.

He didn't smell anything amiss, but his desire to get his packmate away strengthened. He slipped around the General and pushed gently as his legs to get him moving.

The General let out an impressively put-upon sigh, but Rex knew him well enough that it didn't give him a moment's pause.

"It appears I shall be gone for the rest of the night," the General said, shuffling forward a little to give Rex a sense he was succeeding in moving him, but keeping his attention on the other two. "I trust the camp will still be here when I return? And not a flaming wreck?"

"You wound me, Master." The tall man put a hand to his heart with an air of mock hurt.

"Don't worry, Master Kenobi," the girl said. "I'll be sure to keep Master Skywalker in line."

There was definite amusement in the General's scent now, and Rex paused in pushing him, liking how he smelled when he was amused. "Thank you, Ahoska. I know I can depend on you."

That earned him an indignant, "Hey!" from the tall man, but the General turned to put a hand on Rex's shoulder and no longer resisted leaving the camp with the strange smells.

Rex wanted to race back to the others, but he knew that wasn't what the General liked. There was a calm energy to him as they walked slowly back. Rex let the calm seep into him. Running and playing could wait for another night. His packmate was more important that that.

It was soothing to have just this, the General's hand in his fur, walking under a bright moon on a world full of interesting scents.

"I suppose we shall have to talk about this when you're you again," the General said softly. Rex quirked his brow at him questioningly, only really knowing that he was talking.

The General smiled. "Nevermind. You're probably annoyed with me for making you come fetch me. I shouldn't push my luck."

He sounded amused, and that was all Rex cared about. He nuzzled the General's leg, wanting his packmate to feel connected to him.

The scent of calm increased from the General, and Rex felt the tension in him relax. Running was good, but this was better. This was why he always hunted down the General. The General had to be near. There was just no two ways about it.

Rex smelled the others long before he saw them. As one, he and the General stopped a short distance away to watch the pack. Hardcase and Fives were fighting over a stick now. Echo was leaping repeatedly at something on the ground, possibly trying to corner a burrowing rodent. Waxer was climbing over Boil, who looked like he was trying his best to sleep.

There was a faint scent of unease from the General, but it mixed with his amusement so Rex knew he was not unsettled by what he saw. Rex looked at the scene with new eyes. His pack was happy, yes, but very energetic. The General, by contrast, smelled tired.

Gently pushing him with his nose, Rex directed the General to a little bluff away from the others. Jesse noticed them, and made one leap in their direction. A stern warning growl was enough to bring him to his belly and dissuade him from coming any closer.

The pack watched them for a moment as the General took off his cloak and set it on the ground. He sat down upon it, and Rex came up behind him. Rex was big enough that the General could recline against him with ease.

Rex was pleased when his scent went soft in relaxation. He nuzzled the General's hair, curling around him.

The rest of the pack grew disinterested in them shortly, turning back to their own amusements. Rex watched them with half an eye, enjoying the way the General grew heavy against him.

It was peaceful now. Rex was content.

***

Rex opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the bright morning sun. He shifted slightly, intending to stretch out his muscles. His movement engendered a sleepy protest, and he looked down sharply to see that he was wrapped around General Kenobi.

Again.

Rex thumped his head down hard on the ground.

"We have to stop meeting like this," the General said with sleepy amusement.

"General, I'm sorry. I don't know-"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's fine."

Rex disagreed with that. He was naked and wrapped around his commanding officer like a teddy bear. Not that he had any wish _not_ to wake up like this, but it wasn't proper and he knew it.

It was hard to remember why, though, when he looked down into Obi-Wan's sleepy eyes. His hair was mussed, and there was a softness to him after a good night's sleep that was irresistible.

Rex cleared his throat awkwardly, never sure how to disentangle himself gracefully from this situation. Not when part of him wanted to stay right where he was. Not when the beast within purred in contentment at having his mate so close.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice said.

Rex craned his neck to see Jesse and Fives nearby. Fives said, "Are you two awake yet?"

"Regrettably," Obi-Wan replied.

"What time is it?" Rex asked.

"No one has a chrono," Jesse said. "But the sunrise was a while ago. The others went to camp."

"And they didn't wake us because…?" Obi-Wan asked. He'd closed his eyes and rested his head back against Rex's shoulder, not sounding particularly invested in the answer.

"And risk Rex biting a hand off if we disturbed your sleep?" Jesse said with a laugh. "No way!"

Rex growled. "Well, we're awake now. You two can get lost."

"Alone time with your mate?" Fives asked coyly. Rex patted the earth beside him to see if there was anything nearby he could throw at his brother. Unfortunately, there was not.

Jesse seemed to sense the danger, though, because he grabbed Fives by the bicep and hauled him to his feet. "Come on. If we hurry, the others might have left us something generally resembling food." He looked at Rex and Obi-Wan and said, "Don't take too long or General Skywalker will come looking for you."

"Just imagine if he finds you like that," Fives snickered.

If Jesse hadn't hauled him away, Rex would have stolen something from Obi-Wan's belt to throw at him.

"We really should get up," Obi-Wan said when the other two were gone.

"I guess." Rex's tone was soft. Gently, he stroked Obi-Wan's soft hair. "This is good for you, I think. You don't get enough time to rest. It'll be another month before we need to transform again. Sometimes I don't think you get a wink of sleep during the in-between times."

"I'll sleep when the war is over." Obi-Wan finally moved, getting up to lean on his elbow and look at Rex. "But if you wanted to join me in meditation, you are always welcome."

The softness from sleep was still there, although Rex thought he could use another solid twelve hours to fully recharge. That wasn't a luxury available to either of them so Rex contented himself with having pushed his mate to earn this. He reached out and gently pulled Obi-Wan down.

Obi-Wan did not resist, meeting Rex in a warm kiss.

"I'll join you in your quarters," Rex said. "But I can think of many more interesting things to do than meditating."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I suppose you would like me to insist that you prove that."

"Happily."

"Well, perhaps the next time we have some downtime. Right now, we should get going. Once Anakin sees Jesse and Fives, he will come hunting for us. You'd best take my cloak or risk scandalizing him."

Rex huffed, but reluctantly let Obi-Wan go. There was an itch under his skin, and a need unaddressed. He longed for the next transformation, but he promised himself that he would not wait another month to have Obi-Wan sleep in his arms.

He was sure the pack would help with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to send a huge thank you to my beta, Karios! All remaining mistakes are mine.


End file.
